Large scale signal processing arrays, such as those incorporated in (transmit/receive) adaptive radar systems, typically evaluate a signal of interest through the use of an amplitude/phase discriminator network. Such a network customarily employs large-sized microstrip or stripline elements, such as Lange couplers, to split a reference signal and an unknown signal into a set of (four) phase quadrature vectors. These vectors are then controllably combined (summed), diode-detected and low-pass filtered to produce a set of output signals from which amplitude and phase information for the unknown signal can be derived. In a system that may employ thousands of elements (e.g. ground-based array for early warning radar), an important design consideration is the ability of the system to be implemented using monolithic microwave integrated circuits (MMICs), which offer low cost, miniaturization and high reliability. Disadvantageously, however, at L-band, Lange couplers are large, bulky microstrip devices that occupy an inordinate amount of (GaAs) substrate real estate, thereby effectively preventing their integration with other signal processing components on the same chip.